Discusión:Mañana Selecto
Inscripciones: Reglas: 1.-prohibidos los nombres en japones y solo los puestos que yo ponga 2.-cada uno debe tener un nombre referente al nombre de su arma. 3.-Edad (no menos de 15 pero no mas de 30) 4.-Personalidad: como son y lo que les gusta, asi como su conducta y caracter. 5.-Localización: un lugar ficticio en donde residen esperando que Aaron los encuentre "Los poseedores de armas son las emociones y valores de Aaron materializadas con forma humana". 6.-Leyenda: una frase legendaria del objeto. 7.-Poderes del objeto 8.-Firma Protagonista: Nombre: Aaron Gonzales Edad: 18 Personalidad: un hombre fuerte, reservado en ocasiónes, a veces gracioso, nada inseguro, lo que mas desea es recuperar los objetos que guardan los recuerdos de su interior, sabe combatir muy bien, pero no lo descubre hasta que encuentra el tercero de sus tesoros. 'Tesoros:' 'Arpa de la serenidad:' nombre: Serenity edad: 19 Persoalidad: es reservada y tranquila, Localización: Archipielago Sant rang "Donde se pierden los dilemas y las preocupaciónes, una playa serena" Leyenda: "La dulce melodia que cura todos los males" Poderes: Con el arpa, Serenity puede movel el archipielago atravez del mar para no ser encontrado por los humanos, a su vez que puede mover el oleaje con el árpa y controlar las ondulaciónes con ella. Firma: Colgante de la Felicidad Nombre:Felicity (felicity significa felicidad) Edad: 16 Persoalidad: Alegre, siempre ve lo positivo de las cosas y mira a la gente en que confía con una linda sonrisa, y es muy entusiasta. Localización: Leyenda: "La joya de la felicidad eterna" Poderes: Es un colgante que sirve para brindar la felicidad eterna hasta a la gente más desdichada y también en algunas ocasiones puede cumplir deseos pero sus poderes solo pueden ser usados por personas que no son malintencionadas y que son de buen corazón. Firma: --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 05:02 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Abanico de la Tranquilidad Nombre: Ness (Still'ness'=Quietud...ewe) Edad: 16 Personalidad: Sereno y calmado para sus cosas. Cuando se encontró con Aaron se alteró un poco pero lo recibió bien Localización: Cataratas Rinko Leyenda: "Vive alerta, pero sueña tranquilo" Poderes: El Abanico puede irrumpir en las emociones de los demás y cambiarlas entre buenas como felicidad y amor por ira y odio. También logra tener control del aire Firma:--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 12:04 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Campana del Sinceridad nombre: Keik (viene de keikhlasan que significa sinceridad en malayo xD) edad: 17 Persoalidad: Una chica muy directa, siempre dice lo que piensa sin importar lo que suceda. Siempre trata de ayudar a sus amigos y apoyarlos en los momentos malos pero tiene un problemita... No puede omitir ninguna verdad, y siempre termina diciendo cosas que no deberia decir. Localización: Escondida en el Campanario de la torre mas alta de la Catedral de Cristal Ayshane Leyenda: Poderes: Su campana produce ondas sonoras que pueden ser muy agudas y también muy fuertes, provocando que el enemigo se aturda y se confunda, el sonido sigue resonando en su cabeza provocando que esta explote (?) tal y como hace aquella verdad oculta que quiere salir a la luz. También pueden golpear con mi campana >:D Aunque es un uso algo más bruto >w> xD Firma:~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:35 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Espejo de la tolerancia Nombre: talos Edad: 25 Personalidad: agresivo y desconfiado, la primera vez que vio a Aaron, se confunde y lo ataca, no confia nada en los demas y prefiere resolver sus problemas solo. Localización: Catacumbas Zerkalo Leyenda: "El valor que se ve reflejado en el espejo le permitira mirar a las personas como iguales" Poderes: el espejo puede atrapar cualquier agresión o ataque y redirecciónarlo a cualquier dirección o lugar donde haya una superficie reflectante, a su vez que le permite ver los sentimientos y el alma de los demas. Firma: Caja del miedo nombre: Scar(Scary=miedo ewe) edad: 15 Persoalidad: Solitario, pero astuto y rapido para descifrar cosas que los demás no ven a simple vista Localización: Pueblo Hoiley, un pueblo que ha vivido siempre en la oscuridad y el miedo, la gente de ahí es quejumbrosa y desconfiada de la gente que llega ahí, en el templo de la ciudad se esconde la caja Leyenda: "El valor espera; el miedo va a buscar." Poderes: Es una caja que al tocarla, se transforma en lo que mas teme la persona que tiene en frente, es un objeto muy peligroso, y solo puede ser usado en circunstancias especiales, también, puede guardar cosas sumamente importantes dentro de él, que solamente aquel que logre enfrentar sus miedos lo pueda obtener Firma: --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 02:57 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Mapa de la sabiduria Nombre: Sapientia Edad: 20 Persoalidad: Posee mucha sabiduria debido a que ha leido mucho y ha tenidos muchas experiencias, es tranquila y amable; no le agradan las personas que no creen en si mismas y que piensan que la sabiduria no se necesita para ser mejor. Localización: Dentro de un hueco que hay en un Sauce, en el pueblo Baskerville. Leyenda: "Sabio no es aquel hombre que lo sabe todo y enseña; sabio es aquel hombre que aprende y pone atención." Poderes: Muestra el camino correcto hacia lo que estas buscando, pero solo a aquellos que tengan buenas intenciones entenderan su mensaje. Firma: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 17:14 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Anillo de la aceptación la completo mas tarde nombre: aliquamen latin xd edad: 16 Personalidad: Es muy realista, sin importar que suceda es serio, sonrie de vez en cuando, es a la clase de personas que se les puede llamar "normal". Siempre acepta lo que sucede ya sea con una sonrisa o con una lagrima, pero siempre sigue adelante. Localización: Cordillera de la muerte insignificante. Leyenda: "La paloma que detubo la tormenta" Poderes del objeto: Parar las peleas de la gente y empezarlas o continuarlas, Atrapar los problemas no deseados y hacer que la gente siga sus vidas superando todo. Y no se me ocurre mas e-eU Firma: Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 01:54 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Daga del odio Mombre: Haine (que es odio en francés, no pude pensar en nada mejor). Edad: 20 pepinos años. Personalidad: Le desagradan muchas cosas, incluso ella misma hasta cierto punto. No le gusta trabajar en grupo; desconfía de todos. Aunque puede ser bastante tranquila si no se meten en sus asuntos y/o molestan. No le interesan las otras personas, ni ella misma, lo que causa que si, por ejemplo, se lastima, ni siquiera se moleste en curarse/conseguir ayuda. Le encantan los días de tormenta (no sé qué tiene que ver pero tenía que agregarlo xd). Localización: Leyenda: “El verdadero odio es algo que sólo muy poca gente conoce y controla.” '' Poderes: Sólo puede ser usada por personas que de verdad tengan odio en su corazón, y contra el objeto/ser que odien. Si la persona que utiliza la daga no sabe controlar su odio, ésta puede prenderse en llamas y consumir todo lo que toque. Firma: '❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 02:11 7 jul 2011 (UTC) La localización, si se me ocurre la pongo, pero si no puedo pensar en nada, ¿podés inventarla vos? Pincel de la creatividad nombre: Creaty (de creativity) edad: 15 Persoalidad: es muy amable y activa,muy simpatica al hablar Localización: En el lago de cristal,tras una cascada enorme Leyenda: "El objeto mistico que te enseña la pureza de tu corazon" Poderes: Con el pincel puede reproducir lo que desees en la vida real, pero solo se puede usar si tu corazon es puro,tambien puede reproducir lo que determinan tus sentimientos Firma:[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:39 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Espada del Amor Nombre: Hope Edad: 15 Personalidad: Es una espada muy amable y optimista, y solo se enfada si le rayan la hoja de acero eweU Localización: En la Cúspide de la Torre Nothing Leyenda: "El Amor nace de la Esperanza" Poderes: Además de los usos normales de la espada,cualquiera que la toque le devuelve las energías y la esperanza de seguir adelante, y crear una onda cortante de corazones. Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....]] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'''Apachurale Starp!]] 23:22 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Escudo de la amistad Nombre: Amister Edad: 16 Personalidad: Es muy amistoso y le gusta mucho conocer gente, es capaz de sacrificarse por sus amigos y siempre dispuesto a ofrecer una mano pero tampoco es tonto y sabe diferenciar las buenas amistades de las malas. Localización: Pico Datsima Leyenda: "El escudo es capaz de proteger una amistad sin importar la gravedad de lo que lo afecte" Poderes del objeto: Es capaz de bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque o agresión y tiene una gran defensa y resistencia, además es capaz de ver la relación que tienen dos o más personas entre si. Firma: Germán-kun(~)Si necesitas algo, solo dilo 02:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Halo de la luz﻿ KingStarr ha reservado este puesto Nombre: Glow(una de las formas de decir luz en ingles ewe) Edad: 15 Personalidad: es positivo,algo loco,siempre habla de destruir la oscuridad o cosas asi Localizacion: Templo del Cielo, en lo mas alto, solo aparece cuando hay un arcoiris(ewo xD) Leyenda: "Siempre debes hacer las cosas con el alma para conseguir la luz"(halo tambien significa alma ewe) Poderes del objeto: Lo lanzas como un boomerang y puedes destruir cualquier oscuridad no importa lo grande o poderosa que sea aparte de poder iluminar cualquier cosa. Firma: Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 20:07 21 jun 2011 (UTC) 'Fuerzas del Hades' si se sienten confundidos, pueden ver este enlace infierno (la divina comedia) el infierno (la divina comedia) los villanos son representaciónes de los circulos del infierno, van en busca de Aaron y los tesoros de su conciencia. 1.-Nombre 2.Edad 3.-Personalidad 4.-Arma 5.-Poderes 6.-Ataque final 7.-Leyenda maldita 8.-Firma Primer circulo Segundo circulo Tercer circulo Cuarto Circulo Quinto Circulo Sexto circulo Septimo circulo Octavo circulo Noveno circulo﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿